


One True Love

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 1: The Red Scrolls of Magic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Book 2: City of Ashes, Post-Book 3: City of Glass, Spoilers for Book 3: City of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: Magnus and Alec discuss their recent past and make some confessions





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This fic mentions story elements from City of Glass and the Red Scrolls of Magic. Also, higher rating than my normal fics because I get a little bit more explicit.

“Alexander?” The door shut with an audible click as Magnus kicked it closed, his arms occupied with a heavy bag containing their dinner. After placing the bag on the dining table, he dusted off his hands, his cat-eyed gaze sweeping the apartment. “Alexander, are you here?”

“Out here,” came a quiet voice. “On the balcony.”

The French doors that led to the balcony stood ajar, letting in light and air. Making his way over to them, Magnus slowed his steps at the sight that greeted him. The sun was low in the sky as afternoon turned into evening, the warm light creating a halo around Alec as he stood leaning against the balcony’s protective edge. A slight breeze rustled his hair as he stared out at Brooklyn. At the sound of Magnus’ approach, Alec turned and give him a radiant smile that could rival the heavenly beings the Shadowhunter was descended from.

“Well, hello angel,” Magnus said teasingly. Stepping close, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist from behind, pulling the Shadowhunter close to his chest. He dipped his head just slightly to drop a kiss to Alec’s neck. “What have you been up to while I was gone?”

“Nothing much.” Alec sighed quietly as he leaned back into the embrace. “Izzy called, so I pretended we were in India.” He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. “I don’t really like it, pretending we’re not in New York. I don’t like lying to her.”

Magnus knew that lying to his family didn’t sit well with Alec, who usually lived his life in a straight forward manner. He himself was used to embellishing the truth after all the years, but it wasn’t a quality he always appreciated in certain circumstances. Magnus’ arms tightened a fraction, giving Alec a sympathetic squeeze. “I sense a ‘but’ coming,” he said, breath tickling Alec’s ear.

Alec twisted around just enough to reach Magnus’ lips with his own, a small smile on his face. “But I like being alone with you.”

Magnus returned the smile before leaning his chin on Alec’s shoulder. It had been a week since they had returned from Rome and their semi-ruined vacation. Although the events in Italy hadn’t been the most ideal, Magnus had enjoyed every moment with Alec - even the needing to be saved from a murderous cult part. He would have liked for them to have continued on their global journey, but it had also been nice to be at home, sharing quiet moments with Alec as they pretended to still be traveling. There would be chances for other vacations; right now, this was all he wanted.

For long minutes they were silent, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars began to shine. After a time, Magnus and Alec turned back inside for dinner. As they began unpacking what Magnus had bought, Alec couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped. 

“Indian curry,” he said, cracking open a styrofoam container. Inside swirled thick golden chicken korma, its mildly spicy flavor wafting in the air. Magnus grinned at him over a dish of kofta curry as he portioned out jeera rice and naan.

“Quite fitting considering Isabelle’s call,” Magnus confessed. “But I assure you it was not planned. I can do a lot of things, but reading minds isn’t one of them.” He handed Alec a napkin as they sat down to eat. 

Dinner time discussion centered on what they planned to do if they actually did ever travel to India. Magnus was keen on going with Alec and already had a rough itinerary planned, such as visiting the Taj Mahal, stopping to see the Jantar Mantar in Jaipur, the Golden Temple in Amritsar, and a stay in the royal white city of Udaipur. Alec mostly listened, not knowing enough to contribute much input although he did make an effort with enthusiastic nods or thoughtful hums.

Afterwards, Alec went to take a shower while Magnus cleaned up. Once he was done, the warlock scooped up Chairman Meow, stroking the tabby’s fur as he made his way to the bedroom. Magnus deposited his cat gently onto a plush chair while he sank onto the bed, running his hands through his hair and releasing the spikes from their gel hold. One by one he removed his rings, dropping them into an ancient looking beaten copper dish, a rhythmic plinking sound filling the room. At the sound of feet padding softly on the carpet, he turned and smiled at the sight of Alec emerging from the bathroom, toweling his damp hair and dressed simply in shorts and a clean shirt.

“Hey there, handsome,” Magnus said as he leaned back on his hands. “You’re looking good.”

Pulling the towel from his head, Alec carelessly tossed it aside before stepping towards Magnus. He placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders and leaned in close, pressing his lips to Magnus’. The kiss was soft and tender, a caress of lips, just a touch of tongues. Alec felt hands at his waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. 

Magnus made a pleased sound when the kiss ended. “That was nice,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Alec’s. He pulled Alec towards him until the Shadowhunter was sitting astride his lap. His hands kept busy, dipping underneath the cotton shirt to stroke the warm stretch of skin at Alec’s lower back.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was quiet, his eyes downcast. His hands, which were normally calm and steady, were fluttering aimlessly on Magnus’ shoulders.

“What is it, love?” Magnus had begun nuzzling the side of Alec’s neck, inhaling the scent of clean soap and linen. He was only half paying attention, becoming lost in Alec’s presence.

“There’s something I want to ask you.” Alec was finding it difficult to concentrate, especially when Magnus placed a kiss on the tender spot below his ear. He sucked in a sharp breath and tried to keep the buzzing of his nerves from distracting him. “It’s about that time in the Accords Hall, when Clary made the rune.”

Pulling back slightly, the warlock gave Alec a skeptical look. “Do not tell me you don’t remember kissing me in front of everyone. That’s not really something you forget easily.”

Alec shook his head, some still damp strands of hair sticking to his cheek. “No, not that. Before, when Clary made the rune that changed how we all saw her.”

“Oh…that time.” His hands fell still as Magnus’ mind went back to that day, the memory recent and still fresh. It was Magnus’ turn to avoid Alec’s eyes as he recalled the feelings that had coursed through him at the sight of his little biscuit drawing an unknown rune on herself to prove to the Clave that she could do it. He recalled the confusion that warred within himself as one moment he saw Clary and the next… 

“Who did you see?” Magnus asked, diverting. He schooled his face into one of neutral curiosity as he met Alec’s blue gaze again.

“You,” Alec replied. His body seemed to relax a little more after he spoke, as if finally admitting what he saw was a difficult secret he had been keeping. His fingers tightened slightly against Magnus’ neck when he next spoke. “It was you I saw. One moment I’m looking at Clary, and then the next she became you. I didn’t understand at first, but then I heard Luke. I saw Patrick look at Jia. I had to look at you to make sure I wasn’t going crazy.”

The warlock sat still, quiet, his arms a tight circle around Alec’s back. Magnus had noticed Alec glance at him at the time, but he had pretended not to have seen. “Why are you telling me this?”

Alec shrugged, the muscles under his shirt flexing slightly with the simple motion. “I thought you should know. The rune showed us who we love the most, and well, I…” He shook his head, words failing him in that moment. “I don’t know if you saw anything. Simon looked confused so the rune probably doesn’t work on Downworlders. I just thought you should know that I…”

“It was you.”

Blue eyes blinked uncomprehendingly before widening in surprise. A faint flush began to stain Alec’s cheeks as Magnus offered him a small, comforting smile before he leaned forward, laying his head on Alec’s shoulder. Calloused fingers began shifting through dark hair, sliding back and forth over the skin of Magnus’ neck.

“It surprised me,” Magnus admitted. He pulled Alec closer, holding him tight. “I assumed whatever Clary was going to do wouldn’t work on me, and even if it did I didn’t know what to expect. But I saw you. There you were, right beside me and in front of me all at once. Alexander, I…” 

Whatever Magnus had meant to say was cut off abruptly as Alec silenced him with a kiss. For a moment, Magnus remained stone still in shocked wonder, but it only lasted a moment. A deep groan of desire sounded from his throat as he responded. His tongue flicked across Alec’s lower lip, eliciting a low moan.

The kiss broke suddenly as Alec pulled away. His chest was rising and falling as he heaved in deep breaths, his heart hammering against his ribcage. His hands, however, were steady as Alec cradled Magnus’ face in his palms. Confusion crinkled Magnus’ brow as he noted the familiar look of internal conflict that played across Alec’s face.

He wanted to say it so badly; it was such a simple phrase, it shouldn’t have been difficult. He had said as much a week ago, but this time seemed different. Alec wondered if it was too soon to say how he really felt. He feared Magnus may not feel as strongly about Alec as he felt about Magnus. He took a breath, suppressing the unwelcome thought.

Magnus watched closely as Alec’s lips thinned as he pressed them tightly together, the bridge of his nose scrunching in concentration. “Alexander, what is it?” Long brown fingers whispered across Alec’s cheek, lightly caressing the pale skin. “Tell me what it is.” A few minutes passed before Alec’s features relaxed as he seemed to come to a decision.

“I love you.” His voice was tender, gentle as he spoke. It had seemed so difficult to say before, that one seemingly simple phrase. But now it was easy, the words flowing from Alec’s lips without hesitation. It felt right to say them. “Magnus, I love you.”

For just a fraction of a second, Magnus found he couldn’t breathe. Three little words - he had heard them before, of course. You don’t live hundreds of years and never hear someone tell you they loved you. And Magnus had said them plenty of times himself. He had told Catarina how he felt about Alec that night in Venice, even said it once in Rome in the heat of a moment. This time with Alec…it was cliche, he knew, but this time was different. This wasn’t his first love like it was for Alec, but in many ways it felt like the very first time. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. The look Alec gave him could only be described as one of pure love. It was a look that made Magnus’ heart race and swell with feelings he could barely put into words. His head tilted back, lips brushing Alec’s in a silent request for another kiss. It was a shy kiss, so unlike all the others they had shared, just the barest touch of lips but lingering long.

As the kiss continued, Alec’s hands slipped downwards, plucking open the buttons of Magnus’ shirt before pushing the fabric away. A warm, rune scarred hand slid across brown skin, stopping just over Magnus’ heart. Fingers splayed wide as Alec pressed his hand flat on the smooth skin, feeling the steady heartbeat that belonged to Magnus beneath his palm. His other hand worked to peel off Magnus’ shirt, tossing it aside.

Magnus pulled away slowly, breaking their contact just long enough to pull Alec’s shirt off in one swift motion. With a twist of his torso, he maneuvered them onto the bed, bracing himself on his elbows as he hovered over Alec. Magnus took a moment to take in the sight of the Shadowhunter he loved: cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, dark hair mused against the silk sheets. Alec was giving him a small loving smile, his blue eyes glimmering in the faint light.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said again. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss upon Alec’s brow. “I love you.” Another kiss against a temple. “I love you.” A kiss on the curve of a jaw. Magnus kept going, murmuring words of love and affection while peppering Alec’s face with kisses. 

Alec lay still beneath him, unmoving save for his hands. Slowly, they roamed every inch of Magnus’ back, tracing warm paths over lean muscle and unblemished skin. He had his eyes closed, wanting to savor each sensation, feel the mingled heat where their skins touched. Alec’s head fell back, exposing the long line of his neck. Magnus diverted his attention to the stretch of skin below Alec’s ear, right where the Deflect rune met the pulse point. A hiss of surprise sounded as Magnus bit down sharply, marking the skin. 

Hands were at Alec’s hips, tugging at the waistband of his shorts; in one deft motion, he found himself stripped bare as Magnus continued downwards, kissing a line down his chest. Alec’s back arched as he attempted to move closer, wanting to feel Magnus against every inch of his skin. A disappointed moan left his lips as the warlock laid a hand on his abdomen, firmly pressing Alec back against the sheets. His hands on Magnus’ shoulders were shaking. A wordless cry left him as Alec felt Magnus’ lips touch sensitive areas, his body straining against the hand holding him down.

“Magnus…please…”

Alec’s strangled plea appeared to spur Magnus on. The warlock continued with his slow, attentive ministrations, driving Alec nearly to the brink of ecstasy. Soon, Alec was reduced to a quivering mess of limbs, his skin flushed and hot to the touch. There was a slight shifting of the bed followed by the faint rustle of fabric, both of which Alec barely registered as he lay still, trying to catch his breath. His mind was only dimly aware that Magnus wasn’t touching him.

“Alexander?”

Blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name, their gaze fixing on Magnus. Alec’s arms felt lead ladened as he lifted them to wrap around his lover’s neck, pulling Magnus close. He felt himself drowning in Magnus’ touch, the feel of their bodies pressed together from chest to hips. Hands were at his waist, gently maneuvering Alec into the proper position; he exhaled slowly, willing his body to relax as Magnus moved, fitting them together.

For a time neither of them moved, adjusting to the now familiar feel of their joined bodies. Magnus gave Alec a slow smile, his eyes flickering gold in the night as the fingers of one hand teasingly traced the familiar and beloved shape of his Shadowhunter’s face. Leaning forward just slightly, he placed a kiss to the curve of Alec’s jaw. The shifting of his body altered their positions just enough to bring a sharp hiss whistling past Alec’s teeth. It wasn’t a sound of discomfort, quite the opposite. Magnus’ smile turned feral as he shifted again and was rewarded with a surprised gasp, the skin under his fingers quivering.

Alec fixed his lover with what should have been an annoyed glare if it wasn’t for the furious blush on his cheeks. “Stop being a tease,” he said through gritted teeth. His breathing stuttered as Magnus fixed him with a pointed stare while, very slowly, running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Admit it,” Magnus said, “you like it when I tease you.” There was the sound akin to a growl followed by a vice-like grip on his hand. Alec’s eyes fixed on him as he brought Magnus’ wrist towards his lips. He watched closely as Alec, slowly and very deliberately, bit down on the soft skin between the tendons of his wrist. Gold irises became thin halos as Magnus’ pupils blew wide at the same moment a shock of longing and desire went through him. “Now who’s the tease?”

A predatory smile split Alec’s face as he released Magnus hand and tightly gripped the back of his neck, pulling the warlock in for a searing kiss. Magnus smirked before his tongue slipped into Alec’s mouth, swallowing the moan that answered. His hands slid down the archer’s body slowly, skimming down his chest and sides until they reached his hips. Magnus tightened his hold on Alec as he began to set the pace of their coupling.

Their rhythm, like their kisses, began slow, their movements languid; soon, muffled gasps and groans were filling the room between whispered names and words of endearment. As the tension in his body rose, Magnus felt his control slipping. Shimmers of blue magic flared, creating dazzling sparks that illuminated the room. The magic hovered in the air before dancing over them both, cool against their feverish skin. 

Alec shivered at the familiar touch of magic, his flesh pebbling in response. There was a coil within him, tightening with each passing moment, threatening to snap. He wrapped his legs around Magnus, deepening their contact. Roughened fingers gripped his warlock’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Unable to hold back any longer, his spine arched; head thrown back, Alec’s voice was deep and throaty as he called Magnus’ name. 

Hearing his name said in that breathless way was Magnus’ undoing. His body jerked and convulsed. Burying his face against Alec’s neck, he released a low, heady groan.

They lay together, unmoving, still buried in each other’s embrace as their hearts beat in tandem. After a time, when their breathing had slowed, Magnus shifted, raising himself up to take his weight off Alec. For just the briefest of moments they let go of each other, separating slowly; almost immediately they came back together, arms entwining, legs tangling in the sheets.

Gentle hands were in Alec’s hair and at his back, stroking the dark strands, smoothing over the scarred skin. He sighed deeply at the caresses, his body relaxing even further. For a long time, Alec had felt tormented, hiding how he felt and who he was. He had tried to be the obedient son, the dutiful Shadowhunter, suppressing his emotions and himself. Anger and distrust had a tight reign over him, even in the happier moments. He had hurt people in his anger, something he regretted profusely. But ever since he met Magnus, there was a lightness to him. Only around Magnus did Alec ever feel like he could just be Alec.

“What are you thinking about?”

A grin crossed his face as Alec pulled back just enough to look into Magnus’ eyes. “Seriously?” he asked teasingly. There was an answering gleam of remembrance in the cat eyes that stared back at him.

“Seriously.”

“You.” Alec raised a hand, cupping the side of Magnus’ face. A soft expression crossed his features, one of pure contentment and longing. “I love you.”

Magnus turned just enough to drop a kiss on Alec’s palm. He would never get tired of those words no matter how often Alec said them. He pulled his Shadowhunter close, claiming another kiss full of promises for the future. 

“I love you, my Alec,” Magnus murmured against their lips. Wrapping Alec in his arms, Magnus held him tightly. The pair of them drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in the others embrace, hopes and wishes for a shared future providing them sweet dreams.


End file.
